scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders
:This article is about the film. For other uses see, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders is the third in the series of direct-to-video films based upon the Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on VHS and DVD on October 3, 2000. Premise Mystery Inc. are stuck in the wrong place at the right time to investigate the claims of alien abductions in Roswell, New Mexico, all the while Scooby and Shaggy find their loves. Synopsis The Mystery Machine is driving through a desert. A sand storm kicks in and Shaggy makes an accidental turn into government property. The sight of a UFO causes Shaggy to lose control of the vehicle and crashes into a cactus. Mystery Inc find themselves on the outskirts of a small town. While Scooby-Doo and Shaggy stay with the van, the rest of Mystery Inc. walk into the direction of a town ahead; they make it to a local diner to ask for directions. While waiting, Shaggy and Scooby fight over a Scooby Snack they find. Shaggy and Scooby then encounter a fictional animal called a jackalope. When they chase it into the mouth of a cave; they see a glow in the distance. Two aliens then approach them from behind and chase them towards a diner. Shaggy and Scooby run into the diner in panic, claming to have seen aliens. The diner waitress, Dottie, says that they never see the aliens but see strange lights and hear strange sounds at night. The chef, Sergio (pronounced "Serge"), says that a month ago, local cattle vanished overnight without a trace and a lot of people moved away. A man named Lester claims to have been abducted once before, and believes them. He also says that he has pictures; the gang goes to his house to see them, but they turn out to be nothing more than paintings by Lester. Lester then offers to let the gang stay for the night. Daphne and Velma sleep in a bunk bed and Fred sleeps on Lester's couch. Scooby and Shaggy sleep on the roof, and are abducted. Scooby is the first to see the same two aliens they ran from earlier and wakes Shaggy. The aliens then touch Scooby and Shaggy's forehead while the two of them panic. The Aliens buckle them to beds. The aliens then put wires on them which tickle, Shaggy in the neck and Scooby on the side. Scooby manages to break free from the buckles and runs with Shaggy's bed in while the aliens pursue. Eventually they are trapped and a third alien comes forward with some sort of alien taser, the two black out. The next day the two find themselves in the middle of nowhere. They are awakened by a hippie-chick photographer, Crystal, and her golden retriever, Amber. Scooby and Shaggy fall head over heels in love the moment they lay eyes on them. Crystal and Amber give them a ride back to the diner, Scooby is making more moves than Shaggy. They meet the rest of the gang there with Lester who catch on to them being in love. They were so smitten that for the first and only time the pair have no appetite. When Crystal and Amber leave, Shaggy and Scooby get all washed up for when they can see them again. They go to a mechanic and ask if he can fix their vehicle; he says he'll look over it. They then meet Max who works at the SALF station; they help him load up oil. Crystal and Amber drive Shaggy and Scooby off to go looking for the Jackalope. Shaggy tries to make the Jackalope seem bigger, with no avail. Scooby picks flowers for Amber who gives him a kiss, Scooby rejoices greatly. When Shaggy tries the same thing a spider get into his shirt and he freaks out, still impressing Crystal towards the end. Velma, Fred, and Daphne meet the crew of (Search for Alien Life Forms): Steve, Laura and Max. Velma becomes suspicious when she sees dried mud on their boots, since they are in the desert. Later, she decides to take the gang to a canyon where she presumes a river might run. The canyon proves to be dry, but they find mining equipment, and in the caves, gold. Meanwhile military police make Shaggy, Crystal, Scooby-Doo and Amber leave the area as it's government property. Crystal then tells Shaggy she is really a government agent and not a photographer. She wants them to go back in. Shaggy and Scooby aren't sure, but when they use their charm on them they agree; Amber licks Scooby's cheek and he just laughs. Shaggy leads them to the cave where he first saw the aliens and saw the jackalope disappear. They quickly hide inside when the MPs come back, but are able to trick them into leaving by pretending that Scooby's tail is a snake. A real snake then scares Shaggy and Scooby into going further into the cave with Crystal and Amber close behind. They also discover the gold, but are then found and chased by the aliens and the MPs, the gang too. The gang gets trapped in a net while Scooby and the others fall off a ledge after being cornered by the MPs. After the aliens send the MP's after them it's revealed that the aliens are really the SALF crew. They hold them hostage as they explain that they stumbled upon this cave when searching for ground to place another SALF dish. Since it was on government land, they decided not to report it, and plan to keep it that way. They are also revealed to be the aliens who abducted Scooby and Shaggy; the UFO was nothing more than a dressed-up helicopter, and the UFO interior was a movie set. Meanwhile the others wake up and find themselves deep in the cave still close to another ledge. When the MPs show up Shaggy and Scooby try to protect them by doing kung fu moves, the MPs aren't afraid. Crystal and Amber then scare them off by revealing their alien selves, but give the boys the credit. The MPs come running to the crew, but when all they see is Scooby and the others they send them back. This time when Shaggy and Scooby do the kung fu moves the MPs grab them and threaten them. Crystal and Amber then reveal their alien selves to all of them and scare the MP's off. Shaggy and Scooby didn't see the change so when they turn around and see them; they run off. The SALF members then try to capture them and as danger draws near Shaggy and Scooby come to the rescue and defeat the bad guys. Crystal and Amber prove to be aliens from 20 light years away, and are dressed as they are because their interpretations of the way humans dressed were derived from 1960s television broadcasts. The UFO that ran Shaggy off the road and the one SALF tracked was actually Crystal's. Crystal and Amber then have to go, they give Shaggy and Scooby a kiss on the lips before leaving in a tractor beam. The SALF crew and the fake MPs are arrested by the police. Shaggy and Scooby are heartbroken until Velma gives them a box of Scooby Snacks which they didn't find early on, while watching the van. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley ** Fred Jones Supporting characters: * Dottie * Sergio * Lester * Crystal * Amber * Buck Villains: * Aliens / ** *** Max *** Steve *** Laura * False MP 1 * False MP 2 Other characters: * Jackalope * Shaggy Junior * Scooby-Doo and Amber's puppies * Spider * FBI agents Locations * Roswell, New Mexico ** Sergio's Diner ** Lester's home ** SALF station Objects * Cacti * Airbag * Scooby Snacks * Scooby Snacks box * Cactus Candy * Donuts * Bottled water * Dog biscuit * Ranch Breakfasts * Pancakes * Bacon * Fried eggs * Gold Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Amber's Jeep * SALF van * Lester's truck Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * In part of the movie when Shaggy and Crystal are far away talking, he can be heard telling her about his and Scooby's first encounter with the Witch's Ghost from the previous animated movie. Notes/trivia * This was the first film to be released simultaneously on both VHS and DVD. * Hollywood actress, Jennifer Love Hewitt, performed the "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" theme song for the film. The track was played when Shaggy and Scooby were being chased by the "aliens". * This is the first Scooby-Doo production to be produced in the 21st century. * Although there have been a couple of other instance of shaggy going on a date with a girl, and having a girlfriend, this movie marks the first real time we see Shaggy falling in love and debating the possibilities of a serious romantic relationship. * "How Groovy", another main movie track, performed by Scott Innes as Shaggy (and in part, Scooby-Doo) saw Shaggy in one of the most rare scenes where he kisses a girl on the lips (Crystal), but it was all just a dream sequence; he does, however, get a real one near the end of film, making him the first main (human) character to get kissed -- and on the lips, too. Scooby also gets kissed on the lips by Amber. * Alien Invaders is notable for Mary Kay Bergman's final performance as Daphne as this film is dedicated to her. Grey DeLisle would take over after Bergman's passing. * Scooby-Doo is proven ticklish when one of the aliens tickles him with the wire attaches to Scooby's side. Steve almost says the famous "And I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" but as soon as he comes to "meddling kids", he is ordered to be quiet by a police officer. * This is the last Scooby-Doo animated production to be animated using hand-painted cels. All subsequent productions, beginning with Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase are colored digitally from here on. * While nowhere near as dark as the previous films, there are dark tones unique to this one, as Lester explains his adduction and subsequwnt experimentation (which isn't heard, but seen through Lester's movements, followed by the gang's horrified responses), and Scooby and Shaggy's own (implied) experimentations, showing 's highly immoral side. Cultural references * The trailer parodies The X-Files. * The opening in both looks and sound, is similar to Star Trek. * SALF (Search for Alien Life Forms) is a reference to SETI, which stands for Search For Extraterrestrial Intelligence. This is the collective name for a number of activities people undertake to search for intelligent extraterrestrial life. SETI projects use scientific methods in this search. * When Shaggy says, "Hey, come on guys, don't ya need to, phone home or something?", he references the movie, E.T. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Velma draws attention to the fact that the oil that they helped Max load into the SALF van is the wrong kind for hydraulics. How on earth did she figure that out? All that the viewers ever saw was gold-labeled cans with red flowers on them. The oil viscosity is never shown. Also, the dried mud that Velma saw on the SALF members' shoes is never seen either before or after Velma mentions it as a big clue that they're up to something! ** For this particular scene, she has expert knowledge on oil hydraulics. * Also, Velma's muddy shoe clue can be explained by the SALF crew venturing into town to buy supplies, for example. Just because they work in a clean facility does not mean that they are confined to it, after all they did encounter one of the crew members at the mechanic shop. This is not a real strong hint that the SALF crew is up to something suspicious. * The first time Scooby crawls through the small space on the bottom of the fence while he and Shaggy were chasing the jackalope, he gets stuck since he's too big to fit through it. After running while stuck in the hole for a few seconds while Shaggy climbs over the fence, Scooby pops out of the other side of the hole. The second time he crawls through it to follow Amber, he doesn't, but on the third time, he crawls through it again, he gets stuck again. Scooby pulls himself hard for a few seconds and manages to pull himself through with a pop. Amber fits well through it, but not Scooby. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders VHS released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2000. * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2000. * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders/Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island double feature DVD (paired with Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) released by Warner Home Video on February 12, 2008. * Scooby-Doo! Double Feature DVD (paired with Scooby Goes Hollywood) released by Warner Home Video on October 2, 2012. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders (2000) - Home Video Trailer SD Images Scooby_doo_and_the_alien_invaders.jpg|Promotional poster. Alien Invaders VHS front cover.jpg|VHS. Alien Invaders DVD front cover.jpg|DVD. External links * TBA }} Category:Cases set in New Mexico Category:Direct-to-video films *